


An End To An Marriage

by PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness



Series: Riverdale Fanfiction Challenge Forum [40]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness/pseuds/PeachesandStrawberriesThroughBlindness
Summary: A marriage can end even through you remain living in the same house; and raise your children together. But the marriage can end even through you remain legally married.





	An End To An Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> The Yearly 365 Challenge
> 
> Prompt #224 (Title) Arrangment

“You never loved me.” Hal looked into his wife's eyes across the dining room table. “I was just a means for you to escape the trailer park.”  
  
Alice raised her right eyebrow. “I never denied why I got together with you Hal. I never lied to you on why I decided to finally give you a chance when you kept chasing after me.” Her arms folded on the table. “You were means on getting out of a hell hole that I hated.”

 

“I was a fool” Hal said in a low voice. “A damn fool.” He looked at the woman whom he pledged his life too so many years ago. The woman whom he fathered three beautiful children with.

 

“I told you that on our wedding night.” Alice smirked. “Especially after that very lack luster marriage bed of ours.” She shook her head.

 

“I want sole custody.” Hal spoke in a firm tone his eyes steady on his wife.

 

Alice barked in laughter. “You are a sorry sorry man Hal Cooper. You aren't going to have anything to do with the kids; or our grandkids.”

 

“They don't love you. They lost whatever love they had for you a long time ago Alice.” Hal sighed deeply.

 

“My children love me very much.” Alice's eyes slanted as her back stiffened.

 

“How can they when you have been pushing them away from you since you carried them.” Hal simply spoke. “I will make arrangments for you to spend time with them. I'm not heartless after all. I know that the kids need to see you. But I want someone whom I trust to be with you at all times.”

 

“You aren't going to steal my children from me.” Alice spoke in a final tone.

 

“I'm not going to have my children destroyed by you.” Hal firmly replied.

 

“Whom said they are your children?” Alice laughed.

 

“They are my children. Even if I didn't help make them. They are still my children.” Hal spoke with tears sparkling in his eyes.

 

“Daddy.” Chic came into the room rubbing his eyes as he fougt off the nap that he just took. He saw his father and he smiled. “Daddy.” He rushed over to try to hug him; but his short height only allowed him to slightly touch his father's waist.

 

“Hey son.” Hal husked out as he wrapped his arms around his four year old son and pulled him up into his lap. “Did you have a good nap.”

 

Chic nodded.

 

“Your father asked you a question Chic. Be poliet and answer him.” Alice forced out through her teeth.

 

Chic turned his eyes on his angry mother and then turned back to his father. Tears welled up in his yes. “I'm sorry daddy.” He managed to get out from the lump that formed in his throat.

 

Hal pulled his son close to him. “You did just fine son.” He kissed the side of her son's head on his shoulder. “You did just fine.”

 

Chic turned his head into his father's neck and sniffed.

 

“It's not proper to get your snot on your father Chic.” Alice folded her arms tightly across her chest. Once she and Hal were divorced and she had sole custody of her children …. then they will be raised to do the right thing all the time. She will not coddle her children. They will be ready to be presented to the President of the United States.

 

“I don't want you to leave Daddy.” Chic sobbed.

 

Alice stiffened up even more tighter. “How dare you listen in on our conversion Chic Cooper.” She stood to her feet and walked around the table.

 

Chic clung to his father tightly “Don't leave us with mom. Please daddy. Don't leave. Please.” Chic hid his head in his father's neck.

 

“I'm not going anywhere son.” Hal promised his son. “I am never going to leave you.” He kissed the side of his son's face. “I promise you.”

 

Alice's palm hit firmly the table.

 

…...

 

Chic eyes widen as sweat rolled down his face unto his pillow. His breathing was rapid as each breath tired to break through his clenched chest. He sat up shaky as his knees rose to bang against his chest; his head fell down to his knees; as his arms rose to cover the sides of his head.

 

Heart breaking sobs burst through as he remembered the past.

 


End file.
